


Blind Needing The Blind

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She laid surrounded by complete silence and utter darkness.From leiascully's tumblr challenge prompt: Sharing a bed





	

She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and the room was plunged into complete darkness. The blinds seemed heavier than usual, they must have been the sun blocking kind because no light from the outside got through them. The light in the bathroom was off, there was no gap under the door and it was a cold night so the windows were closed, the place was fairly quiet and the night was starless. She laid surrounded by complete silence and utter darkness. She met too many monsters in her life to be comfortable with that so she moved to do something about it, but Mulder put a gentle hand on her shoulder and stoped her.  
"Wait, do you trust me?" He asked softly, the darkness reduced him to the sound of his voice and the warm weight of his body beside her. Sometimes they had to share a room on a case, and some of those times the room had only one bed. It was against regulations, but it couldn't be helped. This was one of those times. The difference was that it was the first time since they became lovers, and so far they managed to keep things chaste and professional, or at least they tried their best.  
"Why?" she directed the question behind her.  
"I want to try something" he gently pushed her back to lie down, and she felt the weight of his body shift and the warmth of his breath on her face.  
"You know how depriving someone of one of their senses heightens others to compensate?" His hand traveled up her side as he spoke, sliding slowly under her loose top.  
"Like enhanced hearing in the blind?" she felt his lips hovering above hers, the tip of his nose played with hers, less than an inch between them, yet she couldn't see him in the perfect darkness  
"Or heightened sensitivity to touch, like reading braille for example." His lips brushed hers as he whispered "let me read you".  
He circled her nipple with his thumb nail and kissed her lower lip as she gasped. She let him pull her top over her head, then reached for his t-shirt, he took care of her satin shorts followed by his own flannel pants. They oriented around each other by touch and memory only, feeling around familiar paths.  
She felt him warm against her each curve, his mouth traced small kisses along her jaw to the hollow beneath her ear, where he buried his nose in her hair taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent "just tell me if this gets too much, there's no one here but us, you're safe" he assured her softly. He knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with any type of restraining, too many triggers gathered over the years, but this darkness cocooned them both equally. She could not see him and he couldn't see her, the playing field was leveled.  
Scooting closer and hooking one leg over hers, he cupped her breast and kissed a path from her neck to shoulder "I love how soft you feel" he mused moving beside her.  
"You're easy to please" she chuckled as she rubbed her thigh against his growing erection. She threaded fingers of one hand through his hair leaned in and inhaled him as well, pushing her breast into his palm in the process. His mouth closed around her other nipple as if it was offered, and she let go of him stretching out her arms over her head and arching her back, focusing on his soft lips and firm hand under her side pulling her closer into him.  
He nuzzled her chest before moving to her other breast, his hand wandered down her back, pulling her of the bed to lay on her side. He hooked her leg over his hip and caressed her back, her ass, the back of her thigh all the way to her calf and back up again. She wrapped herself around him and tried to hold him, but then his fingers found her entrance.  
"So wet" he teased and moved farther down her side, "I can smell you" he kissed and nibbled at soft curve of her waist and sharp bones of her hip. "I want to taste you" he growled and hooked her leg over his shoulder moving between her thighs, keeping her on her side. She was putty in his hands.  
She feelt the difference in their heights more acutely, his hands felt larger, fitting her curves better, her ass and her thighs seemed made for his hands. He moved around her with grace, angling her body to give her most pleasure. She felt his tongue licking and lips kissing down her abdomen and she leaned back opening herself to him, to his skilled tongue and fingers teasing her on the way down.  
He cupped her ass and ran his tongue through her folds eliciting a moan.  
"Yes, let me hear you" he urged her on and found her clit with the tip of his tongue. She rocked her hips to meet his mouth and he dug his fingers into her hip, pushing his tongue inside her. Her hand tangled in his hair and he took up a rhythm between tracing circles around her clit and dipping his tongue inside her opening, her moans and sighs raised in pitch and she began to swell and writhe against him.  
"Mulder" she gasped "more!" and he was ready for her. He pushed two fingers inside, hard, forcing her to lay on her back, licking and sucking on her clit and pumping fingers in and out, his other hand pressing on her abdomen keeping her from bucking under him.  
"Yes! Just there!" She praised him "like that" when he curled his fingers upwards and stroked her from the inside, by that time she was so wet her juices were running down his wrist, her scent was intoxicating and he was dry humping the edge of the bed in time with the rhythm of his hand. He blessed the darkness because the sight of her flushed and gasping above him would send him over the edge. He let his teeth graze over her swollen flesh and a sharp spasm gripped her body with a sharp intake of breath, her walls squeezed his fingers and he pumped them inside her letting her ride out the waves of orgasm rolling through her. He listened to her breathing calm and he climbed back up leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses all over.  
"That was amazing" she breathed as he reached her mouth and she reached for his lips to taste herself. She pulled him in and felt him still hard against her thigh. "Where did you learn such control" she mused smiling against his lips and with one fluid move she pushed him of her and straddled his hips "let's see if we can make you loose some of it"  
She placed her hands on the bed on each side of his head and began kissing him. Greedily at first, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth then gradually moved to sit up, forcing him to chase after each kiss. He raised to his elbows, then arms until she sat on his lap, feeling for pillows to stack them behind him.  
She took his face back in her hands and kissed his forehead sweetly, slower this time, letting her fingers trace his features. From his hairline, brows and temples, she kissed his cheekbones and ran fingers over his scratchy cheeks. She followed his nose with the tip of hers and her hands learned his jaw, fingers reaching his parted full lips. He bit on the pad of her thumb and closed his mouth around it sucking gently. She took this earlobe between her teeth and pulled at it in return, feeling his strong shoulders. Such strength hiding so much fragility, her perfect balance, her perfect opposite.  
He let go of her hand and ran his stubbled cheek and chin down the side of her neck, in turn nipping and soothing it with kisses. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, he felt her rock her hips involuntarily and rub against him.  
"We both overestimate my control apparently" she breathed laughing at herself as she ran her fingernails around his nipples. She felt for his cock and steered him to run between her wet folds, spreading the moisture and making him groan.  
"You're not making it easier this way woman" and he lifted her by the waist and pushed inside her, burring himself to the hilt with one swift move making her gasp and throw her head back at the sensation of her swelling folds closing around him. They both froze for a moment, feeling control slipping and trying to hold on to it, postponing the inevitable. Enjoy the ride, it was their method.  
"You feel so good" she whispered in his ear and gasped, as he unexpectedly flicked his finger over her erect nipple, making her body sing like a fine tuned instrument.  
"Come for me" he replied simply, lifting her up and pushing inside her again, harder. She understood him, he was in no mood for sweet and slow teasing, he had his fill when he got her off the first time. Now he wanted her strength, his unbreakable partner, meeting him thrust for thrust. Panting, their rhythm frantic, dissolving into raw passion, hot breath on her neck, her clit rubbing against him with each move, his fingers digging into her side, his arm pulling her closer as she grabbed the headboard to keep them upright.  
Words failed them, thoughts scattered around them and white lights exploded under her eyelids as her second orgasm that night took over. Her walls spasmed around him and he let go with her name on his lips as all floodgates opened.  
She slowed down to a halt and wrapped her arms around him panting and exhausted, feeling his skin hot and slick with sweat, the scent of the two of them filling her head, holding on to each other in the darkness.  
He pulled her down and slipped out of her, feeling for tissues on the bedside table. He pulled a few and handed them to her. She cleaned herself up keepings the lights off, keeping the sweet darkness around them. He sighed and rested his head on her chest, pulling the sheets back over the both of them and snuggling into her warm embrace. Sometimes darkness could be their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> From Leiascully's tumblr challenge prompt: Sharing a bed


End file.
